darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Are you Board of this Game?
'The twenty-ninth episode of Total Pokemon Island. One Pokemon has an unexpected burst of luck when they team up with a powerful ally, while several other campers are forced to worry about what this alliance means for them. A board game offering immunity for one Pokemon seems like an important opportunity for safety. In the end, one Pokemon is sent home after a betrayal they never saw coming. ' Plot Weavile and Clefairy sit alone, and Clefairy agrees that they will vote off Houndoom, or Cacturne if he is unavailable, or Banette if they are both immune. Weavile says they'll eliminate all of Cacturne's gang after this, and Clefairy agrees, but Weavile secretly admits that she'll probably eliminate Oddish after Cacturne to cripple Clefairy's power. Weavile is ecstatic, though, that she'll finally have the chance to get rid of Houndoom that she's been waiting for. Cacturne hopes his alliance can get rid of Weavile this time, but Banette argues that getting rid of Clefairy would be more logical; it would cripple Oddish and Swinub, and eliminate Weavile's one ally in the game. Houndoom argues that Weavile is still the bigger threat, as they can take on any of Clefairy's group in the finals, and Cacturne agrees. Banette reluctantly accepts but still thinks they're making the wrong choice. Mew calls the campers to the baseball field, where he's set up a board game with spaces large enough for a Pokemon to stand on. Some spaces are blank, while others have exclamation marks, skulls, question marks, or faces of eliminated campers. He explains that they will roll a die and travel to one of the spaces. Blank spaces do nothing, question spaces will have them answer a question about the show to stay on that space, exclamation spaces have random effects, camper faces have contestants do a mini-challenge similar to the one where that camper was eliminated if they want to stay on the space, and skull spaces are just like question spaces, but if they answer wrong, they get out. Banette insults Mewtwo's drawing skills, and Mew assigns the campers to play in alphabetical order, meaning Banette is first and Weavile is last. Weavile is ecstatic because with Clefairy's votes, she should have the power to get either Houndoom or Cacturne out, since only one person can win immunity. Cacturne is worried, as he knows he'd have to convince Oddish or Swinub to vote with them, and while he knows he could bribe Swinub with food, he's reluctant to do so. Houndoom understands that if they let Weavile win the game, they're done for, and even then they can only hope to convince Oddish or Swinub to vote for Weavile since neither will turn against Clefairy. Banette lands on a question mark and must answer how many campers have already been eliminated. When told that it does not include Gabite and Bronzong's returns, he correctly answers twenty-seven and is allowed to stay on his space. Cacturne lands on a skull but isn't nervous and correctly answers that Gengar was the hottest guy on the girls' list, making a reluctant Mew allow him to stay. Clefairy lands on an exclamation mark and is spontaneously lit on fire, angering Clefairy and Oddish, although Mew laughs about it. An annoyed Houndoom rolls a one and lands on a blank space. Oddish also lands on a question space, but is unable to answer what Banette faced in the Illusion Shack since Banette never publicly spoke about it. Swinub lands on a space with Electrode's face and is tasked with climbing up a ladder and jumping into a small pool, which he does successfully. Weavile lands on the same space and is asked when Electrode was voted out, which she answers correctly. Banette lands on an event space and is hit in the face with a saucepan by Mewtwo. Cacturne and Clefairy land on the blank space in front of him. Houndoom rolls ANOTHER one and lands on Electrode's space, and when Mew asks what he and Electrode have in common, Houndoom grumpily answers that they both want to see Gardevoir in a bikini, which an awkward Mew answers is correct. Oddish lands on a skull space but is unable to name three colors that had rewards in the treasure hunting challenge, prompting Mew to take Oddish out of the game via a giant spring underneath his space, causing Clefairy to almost leave her space, though she refrains when Mew tells her she'll be disqualified. Swinub lands on the same blank space as Cacturne and Clefairy. Weavile answers that the first person, not including Mew and Mewtwo, to be killed in the horror challenge was Lileep, so she is safe as well. Banette lands on a space with Primeape's face, but has no idea who Primeape has a crush on (though Mew said they confirmed it with her secret journal), and is sent back two spaces when he incorrectly guesses Charmeleon. Cacturne lands on a Bronzong space and successfully dodges five dodgeballs thrown by Mewtwo, so he stays on his space. Clefairy lands on an event space and is allowed to move one extra space without answering an additional question of the space she landed on. Houndoom rolls yet another one, and lands on an event space...before being told to go back three spaces (to the start). Houndoom protests this, but Mew, being Mew, doesn't care. Swinub lands on a skull space but doesn't know how many times Mewtwo and Banette have insulted each other, so he is sprung just like Oddish. Weavile rolls a three and lands on a blank space. Banette lands on an event space and is allowed to roll again, now passing Cacturne and landing on a skull space, where he correctly answers that Bronzong did not have a fear in the fear challenge because he did not participate (due to being eliminated). Cacturne lands on a Shinx space and is required to watch a short video of events from the island and not laugh; he completes the task without so much as a smile. Clefairy lands on a blank space, while Houndoom rolls ANOTHER one, complaining that the game is rigged. Mewtwo admits in a confessional that he meant to rig it for Banette, not Houndoom. Weavile rolls a five and is also allowed to roll again, so she ends up landing on the same space as Clefairy. Banette lands on a Wooper space and has to shoot three targets in 15 seconds, which he does successfully. Cacturne lands on a skull space and gives Mew snark as usual, so Mew intends to stump him by asking how many times Zubat was injured on the island. Cacturne says that on and off screen, Zubat was injured 157 times, which a shocked Mew admits is right. Mew then accuses him of cheating and springs him into the air anyway, which Banette objects to. Mew ignores him and makes Clefairy roll, landing on another event space that moves her forward; she is over halfway done with the game by now. Houndoom rolls another one and lands on Electrode's space again, so Mew asks him what color Electrode is, defending the question by saying they don't have much information on him. Houndoom obviously answers correctly (red and white) and keeps his space. Weavile lands on a blank space after rolling a six, hoping to gain immunity soon. Banette lands on an event space and is hit in the face with a glob of paint by Mewtwo. Clefairy lands on an event space and is again allowed to move an extra space. Houndoom, of course, rolls another one, and his event is an automatic game over, so he is shot into the sky, cursing loudly. Weavile lands on Gengar's space and is told to put a car together in under a minute, which she fails badly, so she is sent back to her old space. Banette lands on another event space and is given another chance to roll, and he gets a six, tying him with Clefairy for first place, but since the space he lands on was a Scizor space, he has to be tortured by Mewtwo for ten seconds...by listening to Hitmonlee sing. Though it almost drives him insane, he succeeds and keeps the space. Clefairy lands on another event space, allowing her to roll twice again, and happily notices that she is only two spaces away from the end. Weavile lands on an event space, and after Mew lies and says that she has automatic immunity, he asks her who Lopunny kissed, but Weavile is proven wrong when she says Gliscor because it was Gliscor that kissed Lopunny and not the other way around, so she is also ejected from the game by the spring. Banette lands on this space and is told that he's won. He doesn't believe Mew, but Mew assures him that he put an automatic victory card in there. Banette celebrates, happy to be immune, though Clefairy is annoyed as she likely would have won if not for that. Mewtwo is irritated that Mew didn't lie to Banette about his immunity, but Mew says he hates lying and cheating and tells Mewtwo to get over it. Weavile and Clefairy agree to vote out Houndoom to Weavile's joy. Cacturne is nervous, as Clefairy pulled Oddish and Swinub away and had them vote before he could discuss things with them, and Banette is nervous because he doesn't want his friends to go home. Mew begins handing out Pokeblocks at the campfire ceremony. Banette gets his first, since he's immune, but he's more worried about his friends. Oddish, Swinub, Cacturne, and finally Clefairy are called up, leaving Houndoom and Weavile as the final two. Mew draws out the suspense, knowing that one of two mortal enemies will be leaving tonight. Houndoom assumes he's leaving and prepares to go, but Mew says Houndoom won't be leaving tonight. Weavile thinks there's a mistake, turning to Clefairy for backup, but Clefairy says that her alliance voted for Weavile. Clefairy says she heard Weavile planning to betray her, and that Weavile should know that when there's a threat, it needs to be eliminated. Weavile begins screaming that she won't lose as Mewtwo carries her away. All of the campers are happy that after all this time, she's finally gone. At Losers' Land, Hitmonlee thinks he hears Weavile's screams, but Kadabra assures him that it's just his imagination. Weavile is still enraged in the confessional, saying she can't lose. She begins punching the side of the confessional but says she wants Clefairy to win, as the last girl and the one who finally got her out. She begins swearing until Mewtwo removes her from the confessional. Meanwhile, Oddish, Swinub, and Clefairy celebrate their victory, having more or less all friends left on the island. Houndoom is especially ecstatic, but Cacturne points out that now it's an even three vs. three. The group agrees that they'll have to try their best. Cast *Banette *Cacturne *Clefairy *Houndoom *Oddish *Swinub *Weavile Hosts *Mew *Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here!Category:Total Pokemon Series